Basketball
by IvoryQueen
Summary: Maka loses a basketball game as well as a bet. She swears she'll never lose that bet again. So what happens when Soul helps her so they can get home and eat? SoMa fluff! R R please!


**Quick little write up I did. I just watched the episode in which this basketball game takes place and thought it'd be the perfect place and time for this. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: You know I was looking up those people who told me if I signed in the dotted line Soul Eater would be mine, I couldn't fine any evidence they even existed. What a rip off!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ngh!" I grunted trying to put the ball through the hoop. I didn't get it. I was doing everything that Soul told me to do. "Soul, I'm doing it just like you said. Why can't I make a basket?" I said trying to dribble the ball in place like Kid had done earlier.<p>

By now everyone else of our gang had gone home. I was going to have to spend all day on Saturday with my papa. I shivered at the thought. We'd played a full basketball game earlier and I didn't get it at all. That resulted in a loss for my team and a loss of the bet Blackstar had issued. After losing that bet, I told myself I wouldn't let myself lose another basketball game under those circumstances! That meant practice. That meant forcing Soul to stay at the court with me until I made at least one basket from the foul line.

But it was getting kind of dark.

"Maka, I'm getting hungry. Can we wrap this up and go home already?"

"Not until I get this rrrright!"

_Bounce bounce bounce…_

"Urgh, why can't make a stupid basket!"

"Here. Why don't I help?" Soul said getting up from his observational post on the court side bench. I could tell he was getting irritated but I wasn't about to back down from my goal. Still, I needed the help so I stepped aside so he could demonstrate.

"Oh ok." I tried to give him the ball but he wouldn't take it.

"No, no," he insisted pushing it back toward me, "You said we weren't leaving until you made at least one basket." Then he grabbed my shoulders. "Now," he began, guiding me back to my spot on the foul line, "Stand here," he instructed, "and we'll make this shot…" he positioned himself behind me, "together."

"Uh, Soul?" I asked hesitantly but he wasn't going to answer me. Instead, Soul laced his arms around me. And put his hands over mine in the correct position to shoot the ball.

Then he started almost whispering instructions in my ear. My face turned as red as his beautiful, crimson eyes. "You want to bend your knees for leverage." He talked me only hearing half he instructions as he walked me through the steps. I honestly didn't know what had gotten into me. Normally, I'd be all over him for invading my personal space like that! He'd be on the ground complaining and I'd be standing there with my book in hand scolding him to next time just show me. But some unknown, and quite frankly unwanted, force stopped me from doing any such thing. "Ok now, bend your arms"—he guided me through each motion—"and shoot." He explained. We both fired the ball at the hoop and I watched diligently as in hopped right into the net.

I was so excited at my success that I completely forgot he was holding me and my blush disappeared. I cheered loudly and spun around to face him. In haste I almost kissed him but I stopped myself short, biting back on my finger, when I realized I was still in his embrace. My blush flooded back to my face full force.

"Maka, do you have a fever or something?" Soul inquired at the sight of my flushed face.

"No!" I said quickly do to nerve. In case you hadn't gathered, I _really_ like Soul. But before tonight, like hell if I'd ever let him know that!

He looked confused for a couple of seconds but I think he finally got why I was so red. At first he looked like he'd been hit in the face with a brick: confusion. Then he started laughing. A lot. Hence why I say I think he got it. Now, I was beginning to get mad and I realized he still hadn't let go of my waist. Why hadn't he let go yet? He was laughing which obviously meant he didn't like me back! Right? "That's cute, Maka." He said when he finally caught his breath. I was totally about to Maka chop him for teasing me. Then, he pretty much unintentionally stopped me. And what I mean by that is he kissed me. Soul actually kissed me! Even though I was flat chested (something Soul always managed to point out) he kissed me! So I leaned into it deepening the kiss. Then I realized something. Wait, this wasn't some cruel joke was it?

All at once, my eyes snapped open and I pulled out of the kiss. Soul looked kinda annoyed but if this was a prank, I'd be red in the face for a completely different reason. "Wait this isn't some kind of a joke is it?" I asked cautiously, one eyebrow raised, hands on my hips, now instantaneously armed with a novel, foot tapping impatiently.

Soul looked at me genuinely hurt. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

My continents turned inquisitively proud as I quoted, "I thought I was too flat chested for a cool guy like you."

He smirked seeing my point but he'd sooner die then admit I had a point in this situation. "Would you just shut up and kiss me already?"

I laughed slyly but alked back over to him and kissed him anyway. I grinned wildly. Beside the fact that because of the game today I'd have to spend Saturday with my dad, today was definitely the best day I'd had in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd ya think? Click the button bellow and tell me. PLEASE!<strong>


End file.
